Solamente eso
by Marinuqui
Summary: A Ted, solamente le importaba una cosa: Que él era Ted y ella era Andromeda. Solamente eso. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_**Personajes:** Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black._

_**Palabras:** 1000_

_**Género:** Romance._

_**Rating:** K_

* * *

Ted se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

La conocía desde que entraron los dos por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Podía aún recordarla, rodeada por sus dos hermanas mayores, felicitándola por haber entrado a la casa Slytherin.

Lo veía todo desde los asientos de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Le hubiese gustado tener a alguien que le rodease con sus brazos.

_Alguien que le hiciese ver que no estaba solo entre ese mar de gente desconocida._

Coincidieron juntos en su segundo curso. Incluso en pociones, fueron compañeros de asiento. Aún podía recordar como ella le ignoraba por completo, y como sonreía ante las burlas de sus compañeros de la misma casa. Y también aún podía escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo: "No les hagas caso".

_Siempre pensó que fue demasiado tarde._

En tercero, se encontraron por primera vez en un partido de Quidditch. Frente a frente. Y la chica prefirió evitarle la mirada, aunque no le insultó; ahí, Ted comprendió que ella nunca le volvería decir una palabra mal sonante, o algo que le llegase a herir en gravedad.

_Cambió algo. _

Él ni siquiera comprendió el qué, aunque sus padres lo podían afirmar al darse cuenta de que su hijo no dejaba de hablar de esa chica. Siempre su nombre en los labios de él. Era como un disco rayado, repitiendo siempre lo mismo. Esa era la broma que le hacía su padre.

_Y le gustaba, porque tampoco era una mentira._

En su cuarto año, en el baile que decidieron organizar para parecerse un poco a los muggles, él se atrevió a pedirle una cita. No hubo grito alguno; ni siquiera una mala palabra en contra de su persona. Ni un insulto hacia su familia.

_Nada._

Solo una mirada de disculpa, tragando saliva y volviendo hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanas. Podía escuchar de nuevo las carcajadas de la mayor, y su risa malévola. También la frialdad de la menor, que le lanzaba miradas de superioridad. De asco. Si ellas supiesen lo que él sentía hacia ellas…Si de verdad lograsen comprender que las repudiaba de una manera tan fulminante…A veces, le gustaba pensar que ellas desaparecerían.

_Que nunca se volverían a meter con él._

Y también podía aún sentir ese vuelco en su corazón al verla aparecer por el pasillo abandonado. Estaba preciosa, y el joven Tonks solo fue capaz de esbozar una suave sonrisa. Ella estaba allí, aunque comprendió que nada era lo que parecía. Un chico se encontraba detrás de ella. Y eso le hizo ver que… Se estaba enamorando.

_Enamorando de ella. _

Y comprendió que no podía hacer mucho más que apartarse, mezclarse entre la gente, y desaparecer. Y pensar que era un estúpido por enamorarse de ella, cuando ni siquiera la muchacha sabría de su existencia.

_Porque ella era una sangre limpia y él, un sangre sucia._

Al año siguiente, decidió que era hora de evitarla.

Y casi lo consiguió, si no fuese por un día, encontrándose con ella en la biblioteca. A solas. Recordaba que temblaba todo su cuerpo con su mirada. Era igual que su hermana, físicamente exactas. Y casi, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro, pensaba que acabaría enterrado bajo tierra. Pero el rubor de sus mejillas solo consiguió que ella sonriese. Y ver que ella se apartaba el cabello le convenció para acercarse.

― ¿Por qué? ―Le llegó a preguntar. No sabía la razón, pero ella enseguida volvió a hablar― _¿Por qué me recuerdas que no soy como mi familia?_

Y no supo qué contestarle a la castaña. Pero cuando ella se acercó, besando su mejilla, supo que no solamente él había notado ese cambio; también ella, y lo dejó patente cuando le dejó una nota, quedando con él un día en el séptimo piso.

_Y fue ahí cuando dejaron de ser dos extraños._

En sexto curso, se encontraban a escondidas en esa sala.

_Hablaban. _

_Charlaban._

_Reían. _

Y lo más importante: _Se querían. _

A veces, los besos parecían un poco torpes, sobre todo si los empezaba él. La timidez era algo característico en él, pero la muchacha le sabía llevar. Sabía hacerle sentir bien. Lo besaba con dulzura, y reía si él tartamudeaba; pero no era una risa malévola, sino un gesto de comprensión y de amor.

Sobre todo, de amor.

En su último año, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su relación era algo más seria que unos simples besos. Se amaban.

Era como ese amor de las películas, cursi y atolondrado. Ese amor que mucha gente se negaba a creer. Ese amor que hacía que todo fuese más romántico de lo normal. Pero a ella no le importaba. Solo se preocupaba en que ya no comprendía a su familia.

―Mi hermana habla de unirse a alguien…Dice que así, los muggles y magos nacidos de muggles desaparecerían para siempre de nuestras vidas―susurró ella, tomando la mano de Ted entre las suyas.

― ¿Y tú? ―La aludida se quedó en silencio― ¿Qué es lo que opinas de esto? ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que piensa tu familia?

―Mira…Estoy muy confundida, ¿vale? Siempre he creído que mi familia pensaba de la manera correcta, pero…

― ¿Pero?

―Pero ahora…Creo…Que no está bien―clavó sus ojos, puros e inocentes, sobre los del chico. Se mordió el labio―, y pase lo que pase, lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero. Y me da igual si eres un nacido de muggle o cualquier otra cosa. Cuando quieres a alguien, te importa bien poco lo que es.

Ted en ese mismo instante, comprendió que se acabarían fugando.

Juntos.

Y que acabarían luchando por un mundo justo, donde las decisiones no se dejasen llevar por masacres u opiniones de una sola persona. Que la familia de ella podría perseguirles hasta el lugar más recóndito del planeta, y le daba lo mismo que fuese la familia más poderosa del mundo mágico.

En ese instante, solo le importó una cosa:

_Que él era Ted y ella Andromeda. _

_Solamente eso._

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: Pues...Esta es mi historia. Quería darle un toque distinto. Siempre me he imaginado que Andromeda estaría en contra de su familia, pero he supuesto en esta ocasión que ella no cambió de opinión hasta que se encontró con que se enamoraba de Ted. La relación del personaje con la familia Bñack creo que estámás que clara xD En fin. Sin más demora, me despido. Un beso :)_


End file.
